Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity
by chloemcg
Summary: It had been 20 years since the event of where Fly, Stella and Chuck turned into fish and had drifted apart but what happens if an incident involving Fly's son gets the now adult gang back together? Will their bond be restored and will Fly be reunited with his son, Jake?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been 20 years since Fly, his sister Stella, and cousin Chuck had turned into fish and returned to human again and they each grew up and lived normal lives. Chuck had taken over professor Mckrill's research on fish since after the whole adventure thing, he come to really like fish. He had been the professor's assistant after a few years and once Mckrill had retired, Chuck simply taken over and he was doing remarkably well. He also went to visit his cousins from time to time to see how they were doing.

Stella had grown into a young adult along with her pet Seahorse, Sasha who had now grown up with her since Chuck and Mckrill had made the Seahorse not only be able to survive on land but can grow up and live as long as she did. The pair still were together as best friends forever and continued to live in their childhood home. Stella had also gotten a job as an aquatic vet so she could look after her friend if she ever gotten sick and surprisingly, such a thing had not occurred yet and the twosome were thrilled about that.

Fly had gotten married to a girl he admired from afar at school, whose name was Jessica, and they both had a son named Jake and they were all a happy family. Fly told his wife and child about his time as a fish and Jessica didn't believe it of course but Jake on the other hand believed it all, every word of it. Over time, Jake had become a curious, adventurous boy who was sometimes a little _too _adventurous and while Jessica was worried about it, Fly was quite proud.

Yes, so the fishy threesome had gone their separate ways but what would happen if fate had decided to do a little test for them?

* * *

The sun's rays were beginning to peak through the windows of the bedroom, therefore disturbing a certain man. The man grumbled sleepily in annoyance as he forced open one eye before he closed it again and run a slim hand through his thick, blonde hair. Before long, the man had enough of sleep and decided to get up and it had revealed to be none other than Fly all grown up.

He still looked the same as he did as a boy but he was taller, he had a blonde goatee growing on his chin and he wore the same cap he wore as a child but he had it enlarged. He currently wore his red, white-striped pajamas and his golden brown eyes shimmered with slight excitement for what the day held for him.

Fly stretched and yawned as he sat on the edge of the bed before he walked out the door but before he did, finding himself standing in the doorway, he looked back to see his wife sleeping in bed and he couldn't help but crack a small smile before he decided to walk back, quietly though so not to awake his sleeping beauty, and found himself looking at a woman with chestnut brown, long flowing locks of hair which went down behind her head and she had tan skin and rosy cheeks and a pretty face.

The blonde haired man quickly yet silently pecked his sleeping wife on the cheek before exiting the room, swiftly and silently and as he walked down the stairs, he saw a young boy sitting at the table, stirring a spoon in his bowl of cereal as a lonesome frown was on his face. The boy, like his mother had chestnut brown hair and looked mostly like his dad but he also had teal eyes, unlike his dad's golden brown eyes.

Fly arched an eyebrow for a split moment as he eyed the boy with curiosity since the boy, known as Jake, was usually full to the brim with excitement and a unquenchable thirst for adventure but he was now quite lonely and sad somehow.

The adult walked over to the clearly sad boy and pulled up a wooden chair before sitting beside his son, watching over him with a small amount with concern but also with some of his usual optimism.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" asked Fly as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, smiling down at him with the utmost care. Jake however just sighed in response as he stopped stirring his cereal before eyeing his father and admitted "...I just feel a bit lonely, dad. I don't have any friends since everyone at school think I'm..." the boy sighed again as he spat it out whilst hanging his head "...A childish dreamer..."

Fly's smile disappeared. It was true. He and Jessica had seen him get verbally abused and one almost punched him in the face, if not Fly had not intervened. That was the downside to Jake's adventurous attitude, unfortunately.

"Bah, Don't listen to any of those guys." said the blonde haired adult with a dismissive wave of the hand "They're just jealous that they don't have an imagination."

Jake looked up with a small hint of hopefulness shimmering in his teal eyes and a small smile appearing on his lips "Really?" he asked.

Fly folded his arms and confirmed "Really, really!"

It took a moment but Jake had gathered up all his cooped up imagination and adventurous attitude and he smiled with determination "What are we going to do today, Dad?" he asked.

Fly then wrapped his arms around his son and gave him a noogie, making the boy laugh uncontrolably. After a few minutes, Fly got himself dressed into a pair of blue jeans, a black T-Shirt which was covered by a crimson red Jacket and and he put on his cap before he went to go fetch Jake who now wore a blue jacket with a cyan blue shirt and he wore brown trousers which had 3 pockets on each side and he wore a cap which had an incredible likeness to his dad's own hat.

The two boys were soon on their way to the beach to go fishing, Jake's favourite activity, with everything they needed acquired and as the felt the welcoming warmness of the sunlight, they themselves felt warm as well.

Soon, they reached the rock pools where they were able to fish in peace and for hours, they fished and let the animals go back into the sea and when sunset came, Fly decided to get back to the house since Jake was getting tired and it was also time for dinner so the two went on their long trek home. It was rather tiring but the man and boy soon made it to their home by the beach and Jessica had demanded to know where her boys had went but after Fly explained everything, plus the error that he didn't know where the time had gone, Jessica forgave them and they walked into the kitchen to have dinner.

After dinner, Fly and Jessica had begun tucking a apparently sleeping Jake into bed and after the two very happy parents kissed their son goodnight, Jake opened one eye which was now full of life and energy and he giggled lightly as he didn't want to go to bed just yet. He was faking his sleeping!

"I can't go to sleep now, I had too much fun today!" whispered Jake as he sat up in bed with an enthusiastic smile on his face, clutching the blankets in excitement as he began to bounce lightly up and down in his bed. The boy felt hyper and needed to do something and if he succeeded, perhaps the boys and girls at school wouldn't bully him anymore! He smiled at that thought before he waited until his parents were asleep. He waited and waited and at 1 in the morning, he jumped out of bed, got his fishing tackle and put on a coat before he walked out of the bedroom door and down the stairs, being silent not to wake his folks up.

Jake didn't know why but he felt this urge to go back and fish some more! He felt like he was related to fish and he couldn't explain it but as he opened the front door, he was shocked to see that there was a very bad storm outside and it blew on the palm trees hardly and the rain pounded down hard, dampening the sand with each painful drop.

The brown haired boy winced. Is this what he _really _wanted to do? He thought about it. It was Sunday and it was Monday now! He was going to go back to school tomorrow and he couldn't go a failure! The boy narrowed his eyes in determination as he barged through the storm and soon, after many painful barefooted steps, he made it!

The boy stood proudly on the rocks as he shook his fist proudly in the air and watched the dangerously lapping waves of the ocean rock back and forth with the rain's rhythm. Jake would've placed a flag down where he stood to prove what he's done but sadly he didn't bring a flag with him and his hair blown deeply in the wind and he closed his eyes to feel the strong breeze blowing in his face and hair. It felt nice against his pale skin.

Suddenly, he saw someone hold a lantern behind him and he winced at the light when he saw his godfather Chuck behind him, wearing his normal attire of a white lab coat, a bright blue shirt and grey trousers. Despite being a bit taller and the clothing change, he looked the same as he did as when he was younger.

"Jacob!? What in the world are you doing out here in THIS time of night!?" the obese, black haired man demanded as he tried to yell over the howling wind, his short black hair blowing all over the place. Jake cringed at the sight of his godfather as he knew he was totally busted but he just looked at Chuck with humongous, adorable eyes.

Chuck tried to look away but he knew what Jake wanted. He wanted him to let him into his new home in the boat house cave but the trouble was that Chuck doe _not _allow young children inside and his godchild was no exception...Except for if he does the big eyed thing, of course.

"Oh, fine." the adult obese man sighed in defeat, still raising his voice slightly so the boy could hear him in the pounding rain and wind "Come on in."

The slender young boy smiled as he began to skip merrily inside the cave behind him but before he took another step, Chuck glared at him "But don't touch _anything_."

the young boy nodded firmly but Chuck eyed him wearily. He of all people knew that Jake had inherited Fly's trickster ways and would do anything for adventure but that could be the boy's downfall someday. His thirst for adventure.

When the two reached the inside of the boathouse, Chuck grabbed a towel and carefully placed it over the boy and made him some hot chocolate so he could be occupied and not touch anything. As Chuck was working on some test tubes, he decided to pay a visit to his favorite to his favorite exhibit. After a few minutes of walking, he stopped and turned to see an aquarium full of Jellyfish, starfish and Californian Fly fish but they all lived in harmony. Normally such behavior would result in them killing each other but instead, they acted like neighbors instead of enemies.

This Aquarium was a reminder of the life-changing adventure he, Fly and Stella had when they were younger. It repeated inside his mind like an echo and he shut his eyes as images of the short time he, Stella and Fly were fish washed ashore in his mind and he wondered...Why did they ever drift apart? Life was rather cruel like that he guessed but still...

Before he could think anymore, Chuck was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a scream followed by the smashing of glass. The thing that attracted most attention to him was the screaming of his Godson. "JAKE!?" he exclaimed before running as fast as he could to the sitting room where the boy was located and to his horror, Chuck discovered 2 things that startled him beyond belief.

A tiny Californian Fly fish was gasping for air on the floor, flopping about in panic as as tiny cap was placed perfectly on his head and the bottle of fish potion which had been made in case of emergencies was smashed to pieces on the floor and the serum, which was in the bottle was all gone!

But before Chuck could even re-act, A desperate, gasping Jake flopped quickly to the nearest pipe and before he could stop himself, he slipped inside and he was probably going into the ocean.

"JAKE, NO!" Cried the obese intelligent man as he scrambled towards the pipe his now fish godson had just fell inside in a fruitless effort to try and catch him, moments after the little fish fell inside.

Chuck knew he had to call Fly and Stella over for he now knew they needed to get back together and become fish again to save Jake and bring him home. His eyes narrowed in determination as he removed his glasses and polished them with his lab coat before he ran to the phone and began to dial Fly's phone number but he just hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

**A/N: Sadly I couldn't find the 'Help I'm a fish' movie on the categories anywhere. I saw it for the first time in years last night and seen it many other times. Personally, I like the gang as fish better and if you couldn't tell, this was my idea for a sequel! please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks. **

**-Chloemcg.**


	2. Lost and found

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost and found.**

Jake felt really heavy in the head and he had this funny dream. He thought he went outside in the middle of the night, went to Chuck's and turned into a fish like in his father's stories. He snuggled deeply in what seemed to be something soft and something was covering his lower body like a blanket but suddenly, the blanket automatically ran away and this forced the boy to open his eyes but only to his shock that he wasn't in his home like he had hoped.

"Wha-Where am I?" stuttered Jake nervously as he then rubbed his head sorely as gritted his teeth in hopes to get rid of the headache he currently had right now but something felt different about him but he couldn't place his finger on it...Wait a second, Finger! That's what was different! This realization made Jake look at his hand but when he placed both the palms of his hands in front of his view, he was horrified to discover that he no longer had hands. He had _Fins _instead!

"Whahhhh!" screamed Jake in a panic as he swam around, telling himself over and over that he was still dreaming and he wasn't a fish but when he was finally convinced that he wasn't dreaming, he calmed himself down by remembering his mother's lullaby which she used to sing to him when he was scared.

"Sleep, little Jacob, close your sweet eyes. Maybe tomorrow the sun shall rise. While you dream, remember this. I shall make this sacred promise." His mother's singing voice echoed inside his head and Jake felt soothed by this and shut his eyes and started taking in deep breaths "My little Jacob, don't feel scared and you can't go unprepared. If we're apart, a spirit will find you and you can leave your worries that blind you."

Once the lullaby finished, The small Californian fly fish smiled before he decided to try and swim but whenever he tried, he would trip and fall to the sand-covered ground and he got his new tail caught in some seaweed, making him spin and fall over on his stomach. He growled in frustration as he tripped and his cap floated downwards and landed on his nose. "Ohhh...Now what?" Jake groaned as he covered his teal eyes with his fins in order to hide himself.

Suddenly, he heard some shuffling and whooshing. "Wh-Whose there?" asked Jake fearfully as he looked around, trying to locate the source and then, poking out of some seaweed, he saw a small, innocent looking Dolphin. She was bigger then Jake of course but she, like other Dolphins, seemed intelligent but more like...Human intelligent!

"Hi!" greeted the female Dolphin as she swam as quick as lightning towards Jake with a wide smile and her eyes wide in curiosity, her nose poking the now transformed boy's own.

"U-Uh..." Stuttered Jake as he was now shocked to silence. How in the world could this Dolphin speak!? He was on the urge of freaking out but he decided to not scare the Dolphin by screaming and but yet he still remained silent.

"U-Uh? Is that you're name?" asked the hyper actively curious Dolphin as she zipped around him so fast that Jake was beginning to feel slightly dizzy and he eyeballs were spinning inside his head. After placing his fins beside his head to calm himself, Jake introduced himself "No. I'm Jake. Jake Raddemsclif." he forced a smile as he held out a rather shaky fin out in front of himself for the girl Dolphin to shake but she just cocked her head in confusion, not really understanding what the Californian Fly fish was doing.

It was then that she asked while arching a grey, blubbery eye ridge at him and asked "What're ya doin'?" she swam closer to Jake and inspected him closely, very excited to hear his answer. Jake looked down at his flipper in equal confusion before answering her question "I'm doing a hand shake. Ever heard of it?" inquired Jake as he continued to hold out his fin towards her.

The Dolphin shook her head but decided to rub her head against his fin and she smiled at the end of it. Jake, forgetting the fact the his whole lower half was covered in seaweed, looked at his fin for a long time before finally looking up at the female Dolphin and asking "So, you have a name?"

"Oh, I'm Echo." smiled the Dolphin as she began to circle the now curious Californian Fly fish and she picked up his cap and held it in her flipper and put it on her own nose but it couldn't stay on her nose so it fell off and fell to the ground, making sand float up around it for a second before falling down again. Echo chuckled at this before asking "What is that thing anyways?"

"It's my cap." replied Jake modestly "and can you please put it back on my head where it belongs?" Echo happily obliged and picked up the cap and placed it on top of Jake's head, smiling kindly as she did so.

"Why are you tangled in seaweed, anyways?" asked Echo curiously as she eyed the seaweed tangled around Jake's lower half and snickered in amusement.

"...I'm kinda a human who was turned into a fish..." admitted the chestnut haired fish as he looked away from Echo who now looked shocked at what she just heard. She put a flipper to her mouth to stifle a scream and the Dolphin now felt scared out of her wits and flew away behind a bunch of seaweed where she had just entered from.

"Oh...Please, Echo. I'm hopelessly lost here and you're the only one who can show me how to be a fish until 48 hou-" He stopped in mid sentence before he realized that he had approximately 48 hours to get back to a human and if he didn't then he would remain a fish forever! Jake's mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were frozen in horror. Jake then tried to wriggle himself free as he was doomed if he didn't start searching now for an antidote! "No, no, no! I can't stay any longer! I need to start finding a formula!" he struggled as he flapped around whilst trying to do a pathetic doggy-paddle to swim.

While behind the seaweed, Echo thought about it. She knew from a past experience that she could not trust humans but she couldn't just leave this poor little thing either. He seemed very harmless and friendly and didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her so what if she kept a close eye on him so he couldn't try anything? She considered it for a few moments before emerging from the seaweed and she gnawed through the green, limp seaweed and this broke Jake free and the fish boy smiled at the Dolphin in gratitude before Echo said sternly "I have decided to help you but I will be keeping a very _sharp _eye on you."

The young Dolphin eyed Jake widely and carefully before she sharply grabbed Jake by the fin and kept him tightly secure on her back before she began to swim while whistling a song but Jake knew he had to stay quiet because Echo would probably get mad if he dared speak.

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!?" Exclaimed Fly as he hugged his wife in horror, his eyes wide and full of shock. Chuck had just told him, Jessica and Stella about Jake and even Sasha seemed to have been horrified by the news. "Yes. It is true. Jacob has drunk my formula and turned into a fish." Chuck reported carefully so not to cause anymore racket and Jessica said, very skeptical about what Chuck had said "This isn't true. This has to be some kind of joke right?" she held on tightly to her husband and she noticed that Fly, Stella and Chuck all shared the same look of grief, sadness and confession. Fly looked at Jessica and looked to his obese cousin with a knowing frown "Is this the time to use it?" he asked solemnly.

Chuck nodded, seemingly knowing what his tall, slender cousin was talking about nodded knowingly before pulling out a small vile containing a red serum from behind his back pocket and Fly nodded in understanding before instructing Jessica with a voice that held no jokes and no nonsense like it usually did "Jess. Come and see me at the docks in a few minutes, please."

Jessica didn't like the sound of his voice. It sounded sad and it held some kind of urgency and it was begging her to do as he asked. She nodded hesitantly before she walked out of the house and towards the docks, just like her husband asked and soon, still in the howling storm, Jess and Fly held each other by the shoulders gently, looking each other in the eyes and Fly told her with a voice full of importance "Jessie. What you're about to see may startle you greatly but it's the only way we can find Jake."

Jessica nodded, her chestnut brown locks getting soaked along with her skin as she rubbed her husbands hands whilst they were on her, poncho-ed covered, shoulders and soon, their hands broke apart and Fly held the vile which Chuck held before before popping off the cork and tilting the bottle in his mouth and allowing the serum to enter his system.

Once he swallowed it, Fly did an expert dive into the raging water and after moments of searching for any signs of her husband, Jessica saw a small California Fly fish who wore a tiny cap and he had a sad, apologetic frown. "F-Fly? Is that you?" Gasped Jess as she looked down at the small fish and the fish, apparently Fly, nodded in response and this made it clear that he could understand her.

It was when the woman gained control of herself and asked Fly in a yell "A-Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?"

Fly shook his head and shouted back, surprisingly in english so Jessica could understand as the waves began to wash him away "Stay right here, Jessie! In case Jake comes back and whatever you do, _don't_ follow me!"

Jessica nodded in comply before shouting to him "I love you, Fly and good luck!" and Fly replied with a small, love struck smile "And I to you!"

Just before Fly was out of sight, the tan skinned female shouted to her husband "Please be careful and give Jake a kiss for me when you find him!" she called while waving at her now fish husband but while her long longs of flowing chestnut hair blew in the howling wind, Fly blew his wife a kiss before diving under water to find his son. A new courage was found within both Fly and Jessica that moment. Jess learned to always trust her husband, no matter how insane he may sound, and Fly learned to never underestimate his wife but little did Fly know that he had 3 other followers.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter one! What do you think? You like it? I hope so and I am enjoying writing this BTW! Please review kindly!**


	3. The gang reunited

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The gang reunite.**

As Fly was swimming in the ocean, he was enjoying it greatly and he hollered loudly as he did loop-di-loops. "Whooo-Hoo!" hollered Fly as he did a finishing spin "Whoa, I missed this feeling!"

But he snapped himself out of his childish antics once he reminded himself of the task at hand. "Wait! No, no, no. Nuh-Uh." he slapped his fin on his forehead, shut his eyes while shaking his head crossly and scolded himself "Find you're son first and then chill out."

The adult Californian Fly fish looked bigger then he did when he was younger and he had bigger tufts of blonde hair on the top of his head which was being sheltered by his cap. He also had double spikes underneath his chin, indicating either that he was an adult or he had a goatee. It was hard to tell, really.

Fly sighed before he looked around the clear blue ocean for Jake. "Jake!" he called out, his voice echoed out and he awaited for a reply but to no avail. The small orange fish with a peach underbelly sighed before he continued swimming, swishing his tail fin from side to side and this made an odd catchy beat as the bubbles, which emanated from his tail each time it swished in the water, popped in a tune.

Fly couldn't help but whistle to this and soon he began to hum the very catchy tune of 'Three little birds' by Bob Marley. He even sang some of the words "Don't worry...About a thing. Cause every little thing, Is gonna be alright." sang Fly as he began to bop his upper body up and down as he sang the quite popular song before he hummed the rest of the song, continuing his search as he sang/hummed the song.

Fly swam over some coral as he swam and he continuously eyed the sand down below and the adult California fly fish sung the chorus repeatedly for a few minutes until he found that he swam smack into something or more like...Somefish and he fell to the sandy ground face first.

Fly rubbed his head sorely with a fin before opening one eye to see who it was he bumped into and was both shocked and rather annoyed to see Stella and Chuck in front of him, also rubbing their heads to recover from the sudden bump.

The orange, cap wearing fish shut his eyes and shook his head to get rid of the clouded veil that blinded his vision before opening them again, looking spaced out for a moment before a grumpy expression robbed his facial features and he gritted his teeth to control his anger before he pointed a fin at the duo, glaring angrily at them as he spoke "I thought I told you two to stay up at the surface!"

"Uhhh...No you didn't." pointed out Stella as she folded her pointed arms as she sent her older brother a narrowed eyed glare.

"Wait, I didn't?" inquired Fly as he put a fin to his chin in thought as he mused "Hmmm...I thought I did..." but the Californian Fly fish corrected his mistake quick and amended, once again pointing a fin at Stella and Chuck, trying to pretend his sudden slip up didn't happen "Well, I _thought _I told ya to stay home!"

"Sorry, Fly. We are not going to let you go out by yourself and you of all people should know that." Chuck smiled as he arched an eyebrow while swimming around, trying to get the hang of being a Jellyfish once again.

"Look, I appreciate you guys helping." Fly said modestly as he sighed "Really. But I want to find Jake alone and I won't risk you guys getting hurt."

Chuck tried to speak but Stella beat him to it as she climbed on Sasha's back and the seahorse bucked and kicked a little as she felt her now transformed owner climb on her back "Fly. You really think that _we're _the ones who would get hurt?"

The adult California fly fish scoffed and cocked an eye ridge at his little sister "What's that supposed to mean?"

Stella replied, folding her arms and glancing at her big brother dully "Fly, the last time we were fish, you almost died and you broke you're leg. You _honestly _think we're letting ya go in this alone?"

Fly opened his mouth to reply but the Californian fly fish closed it again once he found that Stella had a point. What were the chances of coming back out of the water without some kind of injury? He came out with a broken leg so what are the odds?

"So...?" asked Chuck as he and Stella placed their pointed hand/curly tenticle on top of each other and they smiled softly at Fly as they awaited him to put his fin on top of their joined hands "We a team?"

Fly hesitated for a moment and bit his bottom lip in thought. He really wanted to find Jake alone but they did say that two heads are better than one and if what they say is true then he was going to need all the help they could get, besides. Finding a single certain tiny fish in the ocean is just like finding a needle in a haystack.

Smiling genuinely, Fly placed his fin on top of Stella's fingerless, pointed hand and Chuck's floppy, Blue tentacle. They were officially a team again and they did a small victory shuffle and then had a group hug. The group hug felt nice and they felt deeply happy to be a team again but Fly opened his eyes when he realised that like all good things, this couldn't last forever,

"O-Okay...Let's go!" smiled the adult Californian fly fish as he broke up the hug and began to swim with his team mates although, he still wished to find Jake alone but again, five heads are better than one. Right?

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter, guys. How am I doing so far? Am I doing good? Do you like it?**

**Sorry if it's short but I'm in a hurry so please forgive me.**

**The team is officially back together! Isn't that exciting!? I'm loving writing this story and I hope you love it too.**


	4. Captain Iron claw

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Captain Iron claw.**

As Jake and Echo swam in the seaweed, trying to be careful of everything and whatever possible to avoid. Jake was on Echo's back since he couldn't swim well. Honestly, he never could swim very well.

When he was very little, Jake almost drowned in the water and that experience alone scarred him. He couldn't explain it. One moment, he was fine and floating but the next it felt like something was pulling him under and that thought alone frightened him.

The small boy turned California fly fish looked over the side of his new, secretive buddy, Echo to look down below at the sand, only seeing the shadow that was being cast by the dolphin and he watched it with envy.

How pathetic. A boy who turned into a fish who couldn't swim. This is the main reason he was constantly picked on at school. The fact he couldn't swim. He shed a tear when he imagined seeing his parents with disappointed expressions and this thought was enough to make him at least choke one sob and he gulped.

"Hey...You alright back there, Jake?" asked Echo who tried not to sound concerned but her voice betraying her. She didn't look back at him or anything but she must have heard the small sniffle that came from her new human friend.

"Oh! Uh..." Jake quickly wiped his fin across his eyes to hide his tears "Nothing."

Echo however wasn't buying it and she looked back at Jake and scanned the little California fly fish with worry before she asked as she tilted her head slightly with concern "Ya sure? You seem quiet." she pointed out but Jake just shook his head twice and lied "I'm just feeling a bit under the weather, Echo. Nothin' to worry about."

The female dolphin decided to not press on any further so she just nodded and carried on swimming through the clearing of the ocean which was bright blue, with cyan blue ripples up above, thanks to the sunlight.

But suddenly, Echo came to a sudden, Abrupt halt as this caused Jake to almost smack into her fin but just before he could, the chestnut brown haired orange fish grabbed hold of Echo's blubbery skin and this braced himself enough for the impact.

"H-Hey...Whats goin on, Echo?" asked Jake as he climbed on to the top of the young dolphin's head but his question was answered when he realised that the two of them were utterly surrounded by an army of hammerhead sharks who wore rather battered old army helmets.

"You two are to come with us..." growled the leader of the army before Echo hesitantly complied with the general's wishes and she and Jake were torn apart.

Two guards held Jake and two more held Echo. The two were escorted out of the lighter part of the ocean and into what seemed to be the depths and into an old abandoned ship-wreck before the two fish looked inside. The boat entrance was dark and spooky and the only sounds that could be heard were 'Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop' and it made Jake shudder in fear since he felt something...Sinister about this place.

Suddenly, Jake felt himself get shoved and he snapped at the two hammer heads "Hey! Quit shoving!"

But the guards did not comply and continued to hold and push and shove the little California Fly fish and when he looked at the guards who held Echo, they too were shoving but not as much as his were with him but it was then that Jake had an idea. A sneaky smile curled on his lips and he wagged his eye ridges in a cartoony way before peaking back at the two Hammerhead shark soldiers.

"Hey, guys? Can I ask a question?" asked Jake with the most innocent grin he could muster. Once he saw the two sharks stop in their tracks and nod in agreement, Jake smiled in amusement "May I switch with Echo's guards? because they seem a little stronger."

The two hammerheads' looked at each other for a moment before one of them shrugged "Umm...Sure, why not?"

Then the two guards switched places with Echo's guards and Jake smiled evilly. His plan was working! But then when the new guards came, Jake looked back at the two new guards "You really think you'll ever be strong enough with that mole? C'mon! Even a parrot fish could look uglier then that!"

One of two new guards did in deed have a mole and he asked, lifting his flippers to try and reach his face "I-I have a mole!? Where is it?!"

Jake then said, pointing his fin towards the two guards carrying Echo "Y'know. Those two say that you're the weakest two around."

One of the Hammerhead Shark guards, stopped fruitlessly looking for his mole glared at the other two with the young Dolphin "Oh did they, now?"

With that, Jake's guards went over to Echo's guards and a huge fight broken out. Jake's plan had worked like a charm! Echo smiled before she swam over to Jake before shouting "C'mon! We gotta go!" with that she took off, but completely forgetting that Jake couldn't swim.

"Hey! Echo!" Jake called out before he began to doggie paddle as fast as his fins could go but they didn't get him far and the Guards were going to stop fighting soon so he needed to go now!

Echo seemed to have noticed the little California fly fish's plight and swam back to get him before gently biting Jake by the tail to hold him and she began to swim out. The both of them smiled as the exit seemed closer and closer but their smiles faded when someone blocked the door. It was an angry looking Shark who wore some rather broken sun glasses and he had he had a scar which seemed to go under his right eye, the pinkness of it showing quite a lot.

"Goin' somewhere?" asked the rather intelligent Shark as he glared at the two young fish, or technically one fish and one underwater mammal, and put Jake in his mouth but didn't swallow while he shoved Echo gently and as they swam passed the fighting guards, who paid no attention to their captain whats so ever, and the captain of the Shark's rolled his eyes in deep annoyance as he swam into the main room, kneeling before a hidden pair of big, round yellow eyes and bowing his head as he spoke "General Iron Claw. I have brought you two new workers for you're empire."

The mysterious figure, apparently known as General Iron Claw, just ordered with his Army voice commanding and rude "Show them to me, Toothing."

The captain of the Shark's yanked the Dolphin forwards in front of him before spitting out Jake, the tiny California fly fish coughing and spluttering as he tried to recover from being in that Shark's mouth.

As Jake was recovering, the yellow irises in the shadows gasped in surprise and shock at the sight of the one fish he most desperately wanted. "Toothing!" boomed the mysterious figure in the shadows and at the sound of his master's voice, Toothing the shark arose from his knelt down position before bowing in a gentleman manner "Yes, Boss?"

"Take the Dolphin to the labor camps and leave me and this little fish alone." ordered the yellow eyed figure as he gestured his eyes towards the door and the Shark complied before leaving the two fish alone. Jake cowered a bit under the yellow eyes of the master of this torn vessel. Those eyes pierced through Jake's teal ones like a sword and it made him shiver a little but he was alright.

"So, prisoner. We meet again..." said the hidden figure as he glared down at the little fish, his yellow eyes narrowed evilly "You're a little smaller than I remember but I shall make ya'll pay all the same, kid."

"Wha-What are ya talking about?" asked Jake fearfully as he finally looked up at the master of this ship-wreck. Those yellow eyes belonging to General Iron claw pierced through his soul like a knife cutting through the air and a single, black claw emerged from the shadows of where he was hidden and picked him up by the tail fin, Jake squirming whilst inside the creature's tight grip.

"Ugh! Lemme go!" shouted Jake, trying to be brave as he wriggled and grunted as he tried to get himself loose but it was no use. The creature's grip was too strong.

"Well...You don't look exactly like ya'll did 20 years ago." noted the mysterious figure as he got a proper look at the struggling young California fly fish "Hmmm..." but as the figure was about to make an assumption, the four Hammerhead shark guards entered and gave their master a salute "Sir! We have intel that-!"

"Ya idiots! Ya'll interrupted _my _time with my enemy!" shouted the hidden figure as he cut off his Hammerhead guards and continued to hold a wriggling Jake in his black claw as he swung the little California fly fish around by the tail, making Jake turn a little green in the face.

"Apologizes, sir. We just want 'cha ta know that there's a different California Fly fish is swimmin' about these parts." said another one of the Hammerhead soldiers with an army salute.

General Iron Claw was shocked at this and he brought Jake just mere inches from his face as he sent the young orange fish an evil glare while he bared his razor sharp teeth at him "Than if you're not the one they call...'Fly' than who are ya?" he demanded furiously as he gripped all the more tighter on his tail, if that was even possible, and Jake decided that he had no choice but to say who he was "I'm not Fly! Fly's my father and I promise that my dad will come and kick you're behind, Tail-whatever."

The mysterious figure then dropped Jake, clearly tired of hearing the small fish talk and ordered his guards, pointing a claw towards them with his voice dripping with disappointment and hatred "Soldiers! Go and take the prisoner to the dungeon!"

It was the that the Hammerhead guards took Jake to a cage and tossed him inside, watching as the small chestnut haired orange fish rolled on the ground and hit the bars of the back of the cage. Jake rolled and rolled until he found that he laid upside down, his head and fins on the ground while his tail was up in the air, using the bars of the cage to support his lower body. His expression was confused yet determined.

"Hey! You can't leave me in here!" yelled Jake as he tried to get off his head but failing miserably.

"Sorry, kid. You're trapped in here until you're dumb dad comes and gets ya." taunted one of the Hammerhead shark's as they glared down at him with an evil, toothy grin.

Jake shouted, clearly aggravated by these guards "My dad is not stupid! He's the most bravest, most kindest man, or fish, I ever known!" The small California fly fish reached up to his cap and turned it backwards to signal that he means business but that didn't work either. In fact, he didn't know what that did to help and he just wanted to turn his cap backwards.

The four Hammerhead shark's laughed evilly in unison before they swam away, leaving Jake alone with his thoughts and as the small Californian fly fish looked around for anything that could help him break away but soon he realized, it would take a miracle to save him and Echo from this mess and they were caught so soon after this adventure had just begun.

But soon, he made a silent promise that he would break himself and his new friend out of this mess because now that his dad is far away, he was going to have to learn about independence and he didn't have a choice in that matter. Somehow he was going to break free and that was a _promise_.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short, guys. I promise that the next chapter will be better and a bit more happier. BTW, If you haven't realized this already, This is my sequel idea for Help I'm a fish 2. There should have been one.**

**Can you guess who the bad guy is? I already know.**


	5. The escape

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Escape.**

"Jake!" called Fly as he, Chuck and Stella looked around for the little fish and then Fly looked to his now Jellyfish cousin "What did Jake look like as a Fish again?"

"H-he was a Californian fly fish like you, Fly, except for the fact that he has teal eyes and he has a chestnut brown head fin. He almost looks exactly like you but smaller." Chuck said as he remembered that small glimpse he had of the missing boy before he jumped into the pipe leading to the sea.

"Well, we need to be careful because if we run into anything bad than we're done for!" said Fly as he narrowed his eyes towards his teammates, clearly being serious as he led his Starfish little sister and Jellyfish cousin in their search for Jake. As they swam around, Chuck swam in front of Fly and asked curiously "So, Fly. I was wondering where to look first?"

"Guys?..." inquired Stella but she was only ignored as Fly replied to Chuck's question "Simple. We go wherever Jake is."

"Fellas?" asked Stella a bit louder but again she was ignored as Chuck tried to reason with Fly "Fly! We don't know where he is exactly so where are we going?"

"Hello?" The female, pink skirt-wearing Starfish waved to try and get the boy's attention but for a third time, she was ignored. The California fly fish pressed his nose against where Chuck's nose was supposed to be and glared at him "We are goin to wherever Jake is, Chuckie!"

Stella had enough of this being ignored thing so she raised her voice, causing Sasha to cover her ear holes "GUYS!" and this time, she was heard and grabbed the boy's attention before pointing to an old Shipwreck "Hey, how 'bout there?"

Both Fly and Chuck looked at the area where Stella was referring to see an abandoned looking Ship-wreck and it looked old. Very old. Pirate ship old.

"Hmmm..." mused Chuck as he rubbed his chin with a tentacle "It seems a little far and we'll get there maybe about later but we should make it in a 3 hour approxmimate."

Fly nodded in determination towards Chuck's direction for he began to swim forwards "Alright, let's go get Jake." he said.

* * *

Jake was bored out of his mind. He never felt so bored as he had pound a little pebble and was bouncing it like a ball but the pebble just sank each time he threw it and even retrieving it was a bit hard, due to his swimming problem.

A Pirannah guard had been circling the cage for an hour now and it was getting annoying. True that fish did have the key to the cage around his neck when he suddenly had an idea. The small California fly fish smiled before he gave a long moan and held his fins over his stomach.

This caught the Pirannah's attention as he asked rudely, turning to face Jake as he did "What's with you, Punk?"

"Ughhhh...I think I ate something bad...I need a doctor!" whined Jake as he continued to pretend he was sick and gritted his teeth in pain. He thought if he pretended to be sick then he would be taken to some kind of infirmary and then he was going to try and escape!

The Piranha guard only examined Jake before deciding that he really did need to go to a doctor before unlocking the door to the cage and escorting the small orange fish with chestnut brown tufts to the infirmary but just before they could reach it, Jake used his tail fin to kick toss some sand into the Piranah's eyes.

Jake smirked while he saw the Pirannah rubbing his eyes with his fins and panicking like mad. "Get it off me! There's sand in my eyes!"

Jake snickered before he doggy paddled into a nearby barrel and hid inside it. Once the Pirannah had gotten rid of most of the sand, but his eyes were red, he swam off to try and find the small Californian fly fish without telling his boss.

The small orange fish doggy paddled out of the barrel before he made his way towards the place where he thought Echo would be and to his surprise, he didn't see his Dolphin friend but he did see a small under water turtle who was carrying a really heavy stone on his back.

The turtle looked up and stared at Jake in confusion before the Californian fly fish swiftly covered his mouth before the turtle swam as fast as he could, dropping the stone, whilst he carried Jake on his shell and the two soon found Echo, who was hammering a peice of coal while looking depressed.

The Dolphin was overjoyed to see that Jake was alright before they managed to sneak away from the labour camps and they waited behind the corner near the entrance/exit for the door to open and luckily, within moments of waiting, the door opened and just after another few guards came in while escorting more new prisoners, The trio escaped the nasty Ship-Wreck and swam away as fast as they could, except for Jake of course who was being carried by Echo.

But when they swam off, they missed Fly and the others swimming towards the ship wreck within the horizon. While they were looking for one another, an idea slipped into the bad guy's twisted mind but the question was...What was this scheme of his?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, you guys. I just wanted to complete this chapter ASAP. Also, no. The bad guy isn't Joe. Nice guess though. **

**I'll tell you that you will find out the bad guy's identity in the next chapter and I promise it will be longer. Thanks and please review.**


	6. General Iron Claw's indentity

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters of Help I'm a fish! I only own Fly's wife, Jessica, and his son, Jake.**

**Help I'm a fish 2: and the stone of infinity.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Captin Iron claw's identity.**

Fly, Chuck, Stella and Sasha had made it to the Ship-wreck but Sasha was having trouble coping with this as she was whining and neighing loudly as she was pulling and bucking in order to try and get away.

Fly was trying to calm his little sister's pet seahorse down by waving his fins in front of her and stroking her. The adult Seahorse bucked and panicked as Stella too was trying to calm her friend.

"Woah, Sasha! Calm down!" Exclaimed Stella as she sat on the Seahorse's back like normal but she was struggling to hold herself on to the teal coloured seahorse. Chuck realised "Parhaps she's just freaked out by this place!"

Fly rolled his eyes towards his smart cousin and folded his fins sarcastically "Oh, never woulda thought of that logic."

The Californian Fly fish stroked Sasha's neck and soothed calmly "It's okay, Sasha. We're right here."

Sasha looked down at her owner's brother before she stopped fighting back and she sighed before allowing Fly on her back.

The four fish swam inside of the ship and were greeted by the sound of dripping every five seconds. This place seemed very sinister in some way.

Fly gulped as he peeked from behind Stella and had a small look around. The Californian fly fish was quite scared now as they entered the abandoned ship-wreck and heard the sounds of the pipes from the ceiling make a creaking sound and soon, the three found themselves surrounded by guards. It happened so fast that they didn't know how it happened.

Soon, the four fish found themselves flung across the floor and a pair of yellow eyes hidden in the shadows examined Fly carefully and he said "Yes, yes. He's the one I wanted."

Fly tapped his chin in wonder as he knew that voice from somewhere. He thought and thought back to the memories of his childhood when suddenly, one particular enemy snapped into his mind.

"King crab!?" Exclaimed Fly in amazement and shock "Is that you!?"

"B-but, I though you were eaten by that Shark!" Exclaimed Chuck in disbelief as he knew he recognised the voice from somewhere until Fly figured it out.

The Crab stepped forwards and revealed himself. He looked almost exactly like he did all those years ago but he had 3 broken legs, a crack in his right claw and a scar across his mouth.

Crab's injuries looked quite painful but Fly didn't care much about that. He wanted to know how the Crab survived!

"How did you survive being eaten by Shark!?" Exclaimed Stella in shock as she hugged Sasha fearfully. Like Fly and Chuck, she too was horrified by the fact that one of their greatest enemies were alive and she was also fearing that Fly would end up injured, or even killed if he gone through that again.

"You see, when that bone-headed Shark ate me, he didn't have the ding dong time ta swallow me and I came out when that vacuum sucked me up with the rest of my crew and only 3 of my best crabs escaped and they work here." Explained General Iron Claw as he pointed to his injured claw "But as y'all can see, that dumb Shark did a number on me."

Fly then swam up to Crab's nose and asked through gritted teeth threateningly "Now, I shall ask this once. Where. Is. Jake?!" He growled threateningly. But the black crab didn't feel the least bit threatened as he snapped the fingers on his left claw and within three moments, 5 hammer head sharks surrounded the adult fish-transformed humans and their pet sea horse.

The boys shot dirty glares at General Iron claw and they were escorted into a cage in the middle of a pretty much empty room and much like they had done all those years ago, Fly tried to trick the Hammerheads into letting them go but no such luck.

Stella sighed as she stroked Sasha's neck and asked her "What are we gonna do, Sasha?"

The Seahorse had no answer but she did snort at her owner before she looked up towards the ceiling along with Stella and the both of them wondered what to do next as Chuck hesitantly gone to sleep and Fly continued his tactic in vain. All of them hoped that Jake was ok, though.

* * *

**A/N: The villain is revealed and Fly and the others are captured Just like before! Will Sasha save the day again in the next chapter and why was Sasha so scared of this place? Find out in the next chapter and stay tuned! **


End file.
